This invention relates generally to stringed musical instruments and in particular to a stringed musical instrument that is adapted to be connected to an electronic amplifier.
It is well known that popular music is associated with electronic amplification, most particularly stringed instruments such as guitars. The stringed musical instrument generally used have been traditionally constructed ones having a sound box. The sound box has been used in many such instruments throughout history in order to amplify the sound made by the plunked strings. With the coming of electronic amplification, however, the sound box is no longer necessary but for traditional reasons has been contained to be used by musicians even though the sound of the strings is amplified by electronic transducers for transmittal to speakers.
Furthermore, electronic amplification by the doing away of the necessity of the traditional sound box, has made possible the elimination of the conventional awkward configurations and resulting relative immobility of the hands necessitated by the presence of the sound box during performances when the instrument is hand carried.